


wings wouldn't help you, down

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [18]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: A dominate Joshua most likely means a needy Tyler.





	wings wouldn't help you, down

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i wrote this on my phone but ngl its really good  
> 2\. its 4:30 AM  
> 3\. the title is from a song called "Rosyln," by St. Vincent off of the twilight saga soundtrack. absolutely loved twilight, and the soundtrack may be my favourite of all time. highly recommend.

Josh runs his hands over Tyler's thighs, the younger letting out a small whimper at the feeling. Josh glances up at the sound, admiring his baby boy like this. He'd tied Tyler up, hands gripping anxiously at nothing, a blindfold over his eyes and a gag between his lips.  
  
This had started with a game, Josh had told him no noises when they'd started messing around - and Tyler had disobeyed. Josh turned the vibrator in his hands, knowing how much Tyler normally loves the small toy. However, as much as he loves the pleasure it brings, Joshua knows Tyler can't stand the torture of having it pressed against his prostate.  
  
Josh dragged a finger down Tyler's cock, ignoring the pool of precum beneath it. There was a cock ring tightened securely around the base of Tyler's cock, he wasn't cumming any time soon.  
  
Without hesitation, Joshua pressed the small toy inside Tyler's hole - smacking Tyler's thigh as he let out a moan and tried to close his legs. The spreader bar at his ankles kept him from moving them too close together.  
  
Josh smirked, flipping it on without a second thought. He almost felt bad, as Tyler immediately began whimpering into the gag, his hips rocking. Josh moved across the room, he had some work things to finish, even if it meant leaving Tyler alone like this.  
  
Regardless, Josh left the door open and found himself in his office across the hall.  
  
-  
  
It's been an hour and a half, Josh checks the time. Nearly 2 hours, and Tyler's cries and pathetic sobs can probably be heard by the neighbors. Josh pushes himself back from his desk, making his way to their shared bedroom and climbing on the bed with a shaking Tyler.  
  
His cock was nearly purple, Tyler uncontrollably shaking with a need to cum. The sobs amplify into the gag as Josh's hands rub at Tyler's thighs, as they had earlier, and Josh can see tears seeping past the fabric over his eyes.  
  
The blindfold comes first, Josh takes it off and Tyler's eyes close, they roll back, hands tugging at his restraints at the slight glance of Josh. Josh feels bad, he knows how desperate Tyler is - but Tyler did this to himself.  
  
Josh reaches around - trying not to make any cooing noises at his boyfriend as he tries to get closer to the touch - and unbuckles the gag, taking it from Tyler's lips. Tyler sobs, incoherently babbling and begging for something, for Joshua to just let him cum.  
  
“You think you deserve to cum, baby? Think you've been a good boy?” Josh asks, his hands rubbing at Tyler's hips. Tyler's hips twitch up in response, so desperate for some type of touch, not just to his cock.  
  
“Puh-leease, daddy, been a-” Tyler cries, his words failing him. Josh leans down and nips at his neck, Tyler ruts against his hip as Josh presses himself a little to close. Tyler sobs at the friction, trying for more. Josh ‘tsks,’ pressing his boyfriend's hips down to the bed.  
  
He knows the second the cock ring is removed, Tyler will cum, and Tyler tries to beg. Josh refrains from frowning, knowing Tyler only begs to make Joshua happy - and when he's really needy.  
  
“Baby,” Josh says softly, his hand reaching up to stroke at Tyler's cheek. Tyler sobs, leaning into the touch and it's almost pathetic how much he needs it. His cock is so hard it hurts, his mind fuzzy and hazy and all he registers is Josh. Josh wraps a hand around Tyler's cock, thumbing at the tip and Josh knows he's cruel as Tyler helplessly thrusts into Josh's hand.  
  
Tyler's body shakes. “Puh-lease, pl- need- please,” Tyler whines, Josh shushes him, and the vibrator is switched off. Tyler gasps for air, he's crying and Josh thinks he doesn't even know where he is. Tyler tries to press his legs against Josh's hips, hips jerking as he begs for Josh to please let me cum, please, please.  
  
Josh takes off the cock ring and Tyler sobs, Josh leans down and Tyler's cumming before Josh can even press his tongue to the tip of his cock. Josh presses Tyler's hips down as his body spasms, attempting to keep him still. Tyler's pulling his body up - trying, anyway - to get away, get away from the touch and he's sobbing incoherently.  
  
Josh strokes him through it, shushing him until Tyler's just crying, overstimulation racking his body. He twitches, mind blank and Josh knows the glossy eyes - he's blissed out, body slack as his mind attempts to process everything.  
  
Josh wipes the cum from Tyler's chest - in which there's a lot of it, after being denied for hours - and carries him to the tub, rubbing a warm bath (not forgetting the lavender bubble bath he loves) and not hesitating to climb in behind his boyfriend. Josh rubs at Tyler's hips as he lets out a small whimper, pressing himself to Josh as the older washes his chest and the rest of his body.  
  
“C'mon baby, come back to me.” Josh says softly, running his fingers through Tyler's hair. Tyler tilts his head up, looking for more of the touch and Josh smiles as Tyler's eyes flutter.  
  
  
“Joshie?” His voice is rough after 2 hours of crying and moaning, and Tyler's speaking softly, but Josh hears it anyway - and he hums, rubbing at Tyler's thighs.  
  
“I'm here, baby. You spaced out for a while. You okay? I didn't push too far, did I?” Tyler hums, eyes fluttering again as he tries to keep them open. Exhaustion is taking over, the warmth relaxing his body and the lavender making him sleepier than he already is.  
  
“Mmm-no.” Tyler hums, Josh knows he probably won't talk much anyway.

  
  
And 2 weeks later, when Tyler asks Josh to tie him up again -  saying he enjoyed the last experience a little more than he thought he would, -  Josh doesn't hesitate to do so.  


**Author's Note:**

> check out my other stuff ig  
> -TWITTER AND INSTA @'S HAVE CHANGED! both are now @lonelydxnce BUT you can still find me @joshiesfreckles - they'll lead you in the right direction i guess


End file.
